


won't get lost (even without you)

by krizzlesandblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Gen, also i miss seunghoon cooking, fluff sort of, inspired by all these press photos of an angelic jinwoo on the airport, is this considered platonic? idk, tried to add some married couple element tho so maybe this isn't platonic LOL, yeah i missed writing about jinhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/pseuds/krizzlesandblues
Summary: For the past few days, after Jinwoo told his co-members he'll fly to Thailand for a new fishing show, one of the members seemed not so excited about it.





	1. leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to study for my Tax exams and forget Twitter, but guess who posted a story instead.

_hurts to see you laugh ‘cause I know I’ll fucking miss that_

_how can I forget that?_

  


The sound of metal clanging against metal and plastic being ripped woke Jinwoo up, his eyes fluttering. For a second he considered going back to sleep, but a quick peek at his bedside clock reminded him of his schedule.

Three hours before he leaves for Incheon Airport. Three hours before he leaves for Thailand with fellow variety show members—alone.

He groggily stood up and went out of his room, thinking it was just one of their managers or maybe even Minho preparing their breakfast. Behind him, Bei trotted by his legs, trying to rub his body against his owner’s.

Since he was still really sleepy, all he could register was a very tall man working around in the kitchen, the smell of fried rice, noodles, and fried sausages registering in his mind.

Probably Simon-hyung, Jinwoo thought, sitting on one of the chairs.

Except—Simon-hyung wasn’t _this_ tall, and definitely wasn’t _this_ built. Also, definitely not this noisy as that person tried to play with Rei.

Rubbing his eyes, he tried to see who dared intrude their dorm. To his surprise, it was Lee Seunghoon, absent-mindedly rubbing Rei—who was perched on the hood, again—as he stir-fried.

“Seunghoon?” he mumbled, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

That tall man turned his head slightly, a small smile on his lips. “Oh, hey, hyung,” he said softly. “Man, I didn’t mean to wake you up—sorry about that.”

“What are you doing here?”

The younger man shrugged, his eyes back on the pan. “Cooking you breakfast, of course. You have to be early today, right?”

Jinwoo only hummed, still floored over the fact that Seunghoon, who rarely visited the cat house (except when he stole those crustaceans), was with him, preparing food.

“Where’s Seungyoon and Minho?” Jinwoo asked, attempting a conversation.

“Still stuck at the studio,” Seunghoon replied, now transferring the pan’s contents on a bowl. “I believe they’ll probably camp in there for quite a long time, seeing as they’re still in the middle of re-arranging something.”

“I see. Simon-hyung?” Jinwoo now stood up, getting that bowl.

“As far as I know, he’s still at the office rearranging schedules with the rest of the higher-ups. I figured you wouldn’t be able to prepare your breakfast yourself, so I am being the good younger brother, cooking food,” Seunghoon grinned.

Jinwoo chuckled, lightly kicking Seunghoon’s shin. “You little brat.”

The taller man shrugged. “Just saying, Jinwoo-hyung. You need to eat a lot—you’ll be travelling, right? It’s not a good idea to just have instant noodles and coffee for breakfast, you know.” Seunghoon was now focusing on the side dishes, re-arranging saucers and small bowls.

Jinwoo smiled, touched at his gesture. As if by instinct, he wrapped his arms around Seunghoon’s middle, his chin on the younger man’s shoulder.

“How very sweet of you, Seunghoonie,” he said softly, still smiling. “Will you miss me, though?”

Seunghoon tilted his head, his eyes on his. Something flashed on those small eyes before he chuckled and said, “Sorry, hyung—but since the news portals will report about you a lot I don’t think I’ll miss you.”

“Brat,” Jinwoo hissed playfully, pinching Seunghoon’s stomach. Seunghoon laughed out loud, almost startling Rei (who was, by the way, still perched on the hood).

“Don’t disturb me now, hyung,” Seunghoon said, laughter still in his voice. “Go freshen up and pack—food will be ready by the time you’re done.”

Jinwoo pouted, trying to mimic Seungyoon whenever Seunghoon is on his mother hen mode towards the maknae. “Can’t I eat first?”

“No, you can’t,” Seunghoon ruffled his hair. “You’ll be late if you do. And anyway—I thought you haven’t finalized packing your stuff yet?”

“Oh, right.” He unwrapped his arms around Seunghoon and proceeded to his room. 

-

Seunghoon watched Jinwoo disappear to his room, and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he carefully placed lettuce leaves and kimchi on the small saucers.

Initially, he was planning to secretly cook him breakfast and just leave a note—his own idea of surprise. However, Jinwoo had woken up, foiling all his plans, so he just had to deal with it with grace.

It wasn’t easy, though.

Sometimes he wished he was just as expressive as Minho or even Seungyoon—or a bit more open about his emotions without worrying later on. Then again . . .

_“Will you miss me, though?”_

Those sleepy, soft doe eyes, adorable dimples, pale skin, and infectious, beautiful smile. Tender hands patting his whenever he was agitated. A calm presence that soothed and eased them whenever tension was starting to boil. 

And a week or so without them. A week or so without Jinwoo’s firm, yet gentle arms that would wrap around him out of the blue.

“You have no idea, hyung,” he found himself whispering, and he could feel Rei’s judging stare on him.

“Don’t you dare tell your master,” Seunghoon warned, glaring at the Sphynx cat.

-

Jinwoo had already showered and finished packing by the time Seunghoon was done preparing their breakfast. He’d set some food aside for their managers and the younger members, just in case they arrive soon.

Their breakfast was quiet, save for Seunghoon’s inquiries regarding Jinwoo’s new show. A fishing show, Jinwoo had told him, with a quest to catch the biggest fish.

“You sure you wouldn’t end up catching a small fry or a shrimp, though?” Seunghoon teased, earning a glare from Jinwoo.

As soon as they were done, Jinwoo’s phone buzzed on the table. Checking on it, Jinwoo realized it was his manager telling him to go down since they were about to leave.

Something akin to sadness crossed Seunghoon’s face before smoothing it with a smile. “I’ll accompany you, hyung. Don’t worry—I’ll wash the dishes after.”

After he bade goodbye to the cats, Jinwoo ambled out of the dorm, Seunghoon helping out with his luggage. It was quiet all throughout—Jinwoo just watching the floor numbers flash as the elevator went down and Seunghoon playing with his phone.

It wasn’t the first time Jinwoo had to be by himself on a show that will be shot outside South Korea, but right now—as he gazed at Seunghoon’s blank expression reflected on the elevator doors—he wondered if he could somehow make it for a day without hearing Seungyoon’s cute nagging, Minho’s random ideas, and Seunghoon’s annoying jokes.

And a pair of small, intense eyes that can somehow see through his soul—eyes that always betrayed their emotions despite the stoic mask.

-

The van was already parked by the time they walked out of the building, the manager probably waiting inside the car. Seunghoon helped Jinwoo out in carrying his luggages, letting out a joke or two about packing too much facial masks or sunscreen.

“Keep yourself hydrated, though,” Seunghoon added. “I heard it’s gloriously hot in Thailand.”

“Okay,” Jinwoo nodded. “Anything else you’d like?”

_You coming back home in one piece,_ Seunghoon almost said.

“Thai food. And those elephant pants Dara-noona has. And maybe something that Seungyoonie and Minho would like?” Seunghoon said instead. “And yup—that fish, still flipping and fit for sashimi.”

Jinwoo frowned. “Didn’t I tell you that we’re going to free the fish as soon as we catch it?”

Seunghoon laughed softly and reached out to smooth out the annoyed lines in Jinwoo’s face. “Just kidding, hyung.”

Jinwoo then embraced Seunghoon gently, patting his back. “Take care of those kids,” he said.

“Yeah,” Seunghoon breathed, hugging him back.

“Don’t stress Seungyoonie out too much.”

“Okay.”

“And look after the cats for me.”

“Minho will survive.”

Seunghoon could feel Jinwoo’s laughter in his chest, and a hundred pricks were threatening to pierce his heart.

Jinwoo then pulled away from Seunghoon and went inside the van. With another wave and a pretty smile, he closed the car’s door.

“Have fun, hyung!” Seunghoon waved as the car sped off. A few more seconds later, his phone buzzed. Seungyoon.

“Aw crap, Jinwoo-hyung left already, didn’t he?” Seunghoon could literally see the youngest pout in his head.

“Well, yeah. Don’t worry, I told him to bring us some stuff when he come back home,” Seunghoon said (as) casually (as he could) as he walked back inside the building. “He won’t bring back any fish, though.”

He could hear Minho’s laughter on the background—Seungyoon probably put the phone on speaker. “That’s too bad. I bet you asked him for those elephant pants though,” Seungyoon said.

Seunghoon only chuckled.

A few moments later Seungyoon murmured on the phone, “You okay, hyung?”

The elevator’s doors closed, and they reflected Seunghoon’s lonely expression as he said, in his best cheerful voice, “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“He’ll be back home soon. It’s not as if he still gets lost at airports.”

Seunghoon laughed, the heavy clouds in his heart slowly disappearing. “You’re right.”

_He’ll be back home soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics used are from Bazzi's '3:15.'


	2. coming back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a stand-alone work, but I figured it would be better if I just made it another chapter. Anyway, this is pretty stand-alone chapter so there's no need for you to read the first one.  
>   
> A shout-out to a sister for suggesting I write a sequel to ease my exhaustion. Thank you @.usmarchioness~ All Seunghoon's inherent loving techniques are for you.  
>   
> And yes, to that one friend helping me out with a suggestion of a sequel in the previous chapter. *^^*

_‘cause i’m kicking up stones without you_  
_can’t pick up the phone without you_  
_i’m a little bit lost without you_

  


Just like what he’d predicted, a million press photos surfaced online, courtesy of the news portals. It’s pretty funny, really—on the photos he looked so small, so fragile and pale, dressed in a too-large coat and a soft smile. Then again, he knew how strong and tough Jinwoo was—a sharp contrast to his angelic features.

He knew how firm Jinwoo could be, even if his voice could be very shy and soft.

And he knew how powerful a Kim Jinwoo can get—powerful enough to make even him, Lee Seunghoon, shake silently in fear when the eldest was angry. 

Powerful enough to make him crumble in loneliness as he continued scrolling down his phone, letting the pictures slide down through his thumb.

This was going to be a long week.

*

He was busy again—re-arranging a track he’d initially composed for his own solo. Well, there were no concrete plans for his own solo yet—Seungyoon’s and Mino’s were pretty underway, though—but there were times he preferred to be playing with notes instead of tinkering with choreography.

It was easier to deal with music, rather than immerse himself in a song then move with the beat. It was easier to distract himself like this, to be able to get through a song right in his own style—

_“—or how about this?” Jinwoo suggested, humming a few notes under his breath. “Tuum--tumtumtum--tumtum--tumtumtumtum~”_

_“Wouldn’t it be quite fast?” Seunghoon wondered._

_“Well,” Jinwoo shrugged, “you said it’s supposed to be some sort of a funky disco track, right? I don’t think the pace is that fast. If anything, it seems to capture a bit of your dancing style.”_

_“Hmm,” Seunghoon clicked and tapped on the audio file, tweaking it a little as what Jinwoo suggested. After a few seconds of rendering, he played the sample._

_Holy **crap** , Minho wasn’t really exaggerating about Jinwoo’s ears._

_“Hyung,” Seunghoon breathed, his eyes wide as he stared reverently at Jinwoo. “You are a god. A blessing from the skies.”_

_An embarrassed smile graced the older man’s lips, his cheeks slightly pink. So soft, so shy—but he could definitely see the pride and happiness twinkling in his doe eyes._

_“Well…thank you.”_

—the sudden memory distracted Seunghoon, causing him to mess a few notes or so. When he listened to it, the output was pretty good.

It sounded so…somber, though. He knew Seungyoon might not like it.

Or even Jinwoo.

Sighing, he saved his work on a flash drive and shut down the computer. He needed to leave anyway—he had to buy some sunscreen for his family’s vacation in Vietnam.

He suddenly wondered what brand Jinwoo bought for his business trip in Thailand.

*

Later that night, as Haute curled up against him in bed, Seunghoon checked his phone, seeing if there were any notifications he’d missed while he was away.

A few messages from his family’s group chat, Seungyoon and Minho telling him to have fun in Vietnam ( _hyung, please buy me food stuff~~!!_ Seungyoon added), and his manager wishing him well.

No messages from Jinwoo. That was fine. He knew Jinwoo would still be on his flight—or busy filming already.

Just as he was about to close his phone’s browser, several pictures caught his attention.

Apparently, those were fantaken pictures of Jinwoo in the Thailand airport, wearing a white tee and jeans. But it wasn’t the fact that he still looked handsome despite wearing plain clothes that made him pause (although, he had to admit, he just found it unfair that Jinwoo still looked good in anything _and_ everything).

It was the thin silver rings on his pale fingers.

Seunghoon knew he was so fond of wearing rings—bead rings or thin ones, although he’d taken a liking on pretty large ones recently—it was almost a staple to his clothing ensemble. But the rings Jinwoo would wear, however, were not something picked out of nowhere. 

All his rings may look so similar, but each ring had meaning to him.

And the rings Jinwoo wore now—as Seunghoon zoomed in the pictures—were the rings Seunghoon had given him for his birthday two years ago. 

Seunghoon’s heart clenched with something he couldn’t identify, feeling heavy and desolate. An overwhelming urge to hug something filled him—his dog, or his teddy bear, or the nearest pillow.

Or a certain someone, whose body was so warm and strong, whose presence was soothing and constant, whose scent was familiar and all things wonderful—

He turned off his phone and buried himself on the covers, forcing himself to sleep.

He needed to be early for tomorrow’s flight, anyway.

**

The family vacation he had flew by so fast, the passage of time was almost unnoticeable. Needless to say, he had so much fun with his family, being able to catch up with them at least. 

However, he found it odd that even if he’d been overseas for almost a week, Jinwoo still hadn’t arrived home yet. At least, according to Seungyoon when Seunghoon had asked him about it.

“Hyung said filming will be extended for a bit,” the youngest had said, his cheeks plump with the Vietnamese food he was munching. “Looks like the director really liked the atmosphere—and anyway, the cast loved it so much.”

“When will he come back?” Seunghoon had asked, trying to play it cool as he wiped the corner of Seungyoon’s lower lip with his thumb.

“Tomorrow night, maybe?” Seungyoon had replied, shrugging. “I’m not sure. Maybe ask Jinwoo-hyung?”

“Mm,” Seunghoon had nodded to himself, masking his worried expression—but he knew Seungyoon could still see through him anyway.

**

It was Minho’s delighted cheer from the outside that alerted Seunghoon of Jinwoo’s arrival. He guessed that Minho was on his way to join Seungyoon in the studio (he’d passed by a bit to the dog house to grab Seungyoon’s guitar) when he crossed paths with his roommate.

“Wah, hyung,” he could hear Minho fawn over something. “You bought too much—and hey, elephant pants! Can I have them?”

Seunghoon was about to growl under his breath ( _Dammit, Song Minho, that is **mine!**_ ) when he heard Jinwoo mutter, “It’s for Seunghoonie, Minho-ya. Do you want to face his fury?”

The said fury boiling within Seunghoon instantly cooled.

“Oh,” Minho uttered in understanding. “Guess Seungyoonie and I will settle for the Thai noodles then.”

“And some stuff that caught your eye when we went to Thailand before,” Jinwoo added.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuung!!” Seunghoon could practically see Minho enveloping Jinwoo in a bear hug in his head as the younger rapper whooped. “We love them already—we love you! Thanks!!”

Jinwoo laughed. “Thanks, Minho-ya. Now, aren’t you supposed to go to the studio? Don’t keep Seungyoonie waiting.”

“Oh yeah, yeah. I’ll tell Yoonie you’re home. See you!”

Seunghoon heard quick footsteps—Minho running, maybe, towards the elevator.

It was then it struck Seunghoon that Jinwoo didn’t go straight to the cat dorm, which he kind of expected for Jinwoo to do. His heart started to pound from his chest, getting tense as he stood by the door. Waiting.

He heard tentative knocks. “Seunghoon?”

Seunghoon might have or might have not opened the door a little too quickly, but he didn’t care. 

Because outside, standing there with all his luggages, was Jinwoo—obviously still exhausted from the trip but still bright-faced, regardless. Even in a plain gray hoodie and faded jeans.

“Oh hey,” Seunghoon said, a little too excitedly. “You’re back.”

The smile Jinwoo gave him made his heart do some somersaults. “Well, yeah. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” he let the older man in, carrying a few luggages. Jinwoo settled himself on the couch, sighing, while Seunghoon proceeded to the kitchen to start cooking.

At the corner of Seunghoon’s eye, he saw Haute pad slowly towards Jinwoo, almost wary—but the dog let Jinwoo hold him anyway.

“How was it?” Seunghoon inquired casually, getting some kimchi and vegetables from the fridge. Kimchi stew, he’d decided, with rice and sides for dinner.

“Really exhausting,” Jinwoo breathed. “But it was so much fun. It was really exciting, and all of the cast and crew were really fun and amazing to be with—”

“Shush, hyung,” Seunghoon grinned at him, a finger on his lips. “No spoilers.”

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow. “You’ll watch the show?” he uttered in disbelief.

“Well, why not?” Seunghoon shrugged, the playful smile still on his lips. “Can’t wait to see you getting so fired up and then end up catching a shrimp.”

Jinwoo threw a pillow at him.

Seunghoon chuckled, starting to cook the stew. “Did you buy something for us?”

“Well, yeah. Including the elephant pants you asked for. Wasn’t easy picking your size though—the vendor was muttering under his breath, complaining that a human’s legs can’t be _that_ long,” Jinwoo grinned, recalling the memory.

This time, Seunghoon chucked a celery stalk at him, and Jinwoo quickly caught it. 

The older man stood up and walked towards him, chewing on the celery stalk. “Did you do what I asked you before I left?” he asked softly.

Seunghoon smiled slightly at him. “I’m afraid I didn’t—I was away for a while with my family. I didn’t give Seungyoonie additional stress, though.”

“And the cats?”

“Minho was the temporary butler, along with Yoonie. I think Rei loves Yoonie more now.”

Seunghoon could feel firm, gentle arms wrap around his middle and soft cheek against his back. “Did you miss me?”

The words were so soft, a quiet sigh, but Seunghoon definitely heard them. 

He let out a chuckle, chopping the vegetables. “No.”

But the way his body leaned towards Jinwoo’s warmth said otherwise.

“You had so many pictures online from the press and the fans who took your photos, you know,” Seunghoon added, his tone light.

He could feel the soft laughter shake through Jinwoo’s body. “Stalking me, Lee Seunghoon?” he teased.

“Hardly,” Seunghoon rolled his eyes. “It isn’t my fault if you’re all over my newsfeed—blame your visuals, not me.”

Jinwoo laughed loudly, disentangling himself from Seunghoon. “Brat.”

Seunghoon felt cold from the loss of Jinwoo’s warmth, but he tried playing it cool as he cooked the food.

It wasn’t easy though—he almost messed up the stew. Thankfully, Jinwoo didn’t notice it.

The older man turned, heading for the living room. “I think I’ll have to go to my dorm first and to place my luggage there—”

Seunghoon quickly grabbed Jinwoo’s left arm, wrapping it around Seunghoon’s middle. The younger man then enveloped his arms around Jinwoo, his chin on top of the older man’s soft hair.

“No,” Seunghoon said adamantly, arms tight around Jinwoo. “Stay for dinner.”

_Stay with me._

Jinwoo leaned against his chest, embracing him back. “Okay,” he acquiesced.

“You’ll show me those elephant pants.”

“Sure.”

“And finish the stew I’m cooking for you.”

“I’ll do my best not to complain.”

Seunghoon bit Jinwoo’s shoulder playfully, making Jinwoo giggle and squirm away from him. 

Seunghoon then pulled away from their hug, yet Jinwoo kept an arm around the taller man, leaning against his side as he helped him cook.

Seunghoon couldn’t wipe away the contented smile on his face, couldn’t deny the comforting warmth spreading to his toes and the tips of his fingers.

He absentmindedly lowered his head to take a whiff of Jinwoo’s scent, his lips on Jinwoo’s hair.

_He was home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized lyrics are from Oh Wonder's 'Without You.'

**Author's Note:**

> go scream at/with me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/cieruleaxxe)  
> 


End file.
